The New Quest
Allegiances ThunderClan ' ' Leader: Dovestar - A dark gray she-cat with green eyes. ' ' Deputy: Blazetail - A ginger tom with amber eyes. ' ' Medicine Cat: Blackfeather - A black tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Thistlepaw) ' ' Warriors: Bluefern - A she-cat with gray fur and blue eyes. Thornpelt - A tom with dark tabby fur and amber eyes. Whitetail - A she-cat with brown fur and a white tail. (Apprentice: Snowypaw) Midnightfur - A tom with black fur and amber eyes. (Apprentice: Hopepaw) Mothtail- A white she-cat with green eyes. Berryflower - A female striped torbie with light green eyes. ' ' Apprentices: Thistlepaw - A pale golden she-cat. Snowypaw - A white tom with fluffy fur. Hopepaw - A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. ' ' Queens: Silkytail - She-cat with light brown fur, and a thick, silky tail. Heatherthroat - A pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes. ' ' Elders: Lionfur - A golden tom with amber eyes. Willowpelt - A fluffy gray she-cat. ' ' WindClan Leader: Breezestar - A white tom with blue eyes ' ' Deputy: Littletail - A creamy tom with a small tail. ' ' Medicine Cat: Jade-eye - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes ' ' Warriors: Falconflight - A browny-red tom that has an abnormally long tail, and blue eyes. Blossomfur - A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Tigerfang - A brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: Lightningpaw) Flurryclaw - A gray tom with one white claw. Clear-eyes - A she-cat with dark brown fur and clear blue eyes. (Apprentice: Hazelpaw) ' ' Apprentices: Lightningpaw -A cream colored tom with amber eyes. Hazelpaw - A light brown she-cat. ' ' Queens: Violetsoul - She-cat with dark brown fur and blue eyes. Lunarlegs - She-cat with black legs. ' ' Elders: Windysky - Tom with light gray fur. ' ' RiverClan Leader: Ripplestar - A silver tabby tom with light green eyes ' ' Deputy: Ravenfall - A black tom with one white paw. ' ' Medicine Cat: Parsleyleaf - A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Mousepaw) Warriors: Moonstream - A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes. Mistspring - A light gray she-cat. (Apprentice: Glossypaw) Crookedfire - A ginger tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Droppaw) Cloverjaw - A brown tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Silverpaw) Snowstep - A white she-cat with amber eyes. ' ' Apprentices: Mousepaw - A light brown she-cat Glossypaw - A black tom with glossy fur. Silverpaw - A light gray she-cat Droppaw - A dark gray tom. ' ' Queens: Raintail - A black she-cat with amber eyes Greenriver - A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Bluestep - A dark gray tabby she-cat. ' ' Elders: Duskwhisker - A ginger tom with green eyes. Blackheart - A black she-cat with green eyes. Grayfoot - A tom with dark gray, almost black fur. ' ' ShadowClan Leader: Dashstar - A black and white tom. ' ' Deputy: Ashfire - A gray she-cat with odd red eyes. Medicine Cat: Crowfoot - A black tom with one white paw. ' ' Warriors: Orchidtail - A white she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Firepaw) Yellowpelt - A cream colored tom. Flamespots - A white she-cat with ginger patches. (Apprentice: Breezepaw) Tawnystep - A pale tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Honeypaw)ice: Honeypaw) Apprentices: Honeypaw - A pale cream she-cat. Breezepaw - A black tom with amber eyes. Firepaw - A white tom with a ginger tail. ' ' Queens: Snowlight - A white she-cat with a gray tail tip. Leafsoul - A brown and white tabby she-cat. ' ' Elders: Ice-eye - A brown tom with blind, blue eyes. Prologue The young tabby warrior awoke to the smell of smoke. She scrambled to her paws, and frantically looked around. Burned and charred trees surrounded her. The ground under her paws was ash. "Hello?" She yowled. There was no reply, until a new scent drifted into her nose. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite tell which Clan's scent it was. ThunderClan! She continued searching for the source of the scent. A new scent drifted to her. More? It smells like... WindClan! "Come out, RiverClan!" A new voice growled. The tabby she-cat almost leaped out of her fur. I thought I was alone! Suddenly, a blur of gray fur leaped out at her, yowling and spitting. The two cats were locked in a clawing and biting combat. The dark she-cat managed to rake her claws down the tabby's side. The gray tabby leaped away, growling at her enemy. Then, she realized who the dark cat was. She'd seen her before at Gatherings. It's the ShadowClan deputy! Two more cats dashed to the fight. One of them was a torbie with tabby stripes, who smelled of ThunderClan, and the other was a brownish-red. They both stunk of WindClan and ThunderClan. "What's going on!?" The brown warrior meowed. "Where are we!?" The torbie yowled. The tabby and the dark furred one calmed, after hissing at each other one last time. "I don't know," The tabby admitted, sheathing her claws. "Has StarClan sent us here?" The brown one asked, digging his unsheathed claws into the charred earth. "I hope not! I don't want any prophecies distracting me from my duties as deputy!" The gray furred one spat. "I think it's too late for that," The torbie mewed. "Why else would StarClan send us here?" "Maybe they're punishing us!" The tabby said, her green eyes widening. An amused mrow echoed around the young warriors. "We wouldn't punish you, young ones." A beautiful warrior, along with a golden furred apprentice, approached them. "Thistlepaw!" The torbie exclaimed, dashing to the young apprentice. She quickly licked the apprentice behind the ears. "Do you know why StarClan sent us here?" "Yes, I do, Berryflower. Sit down, and Riverfall and I will explain." Berryflower nodded, and sat down beside the gray tabby. "Greetings, young warriors." The she-cat known as Riverfall mewed. "Would you mind stating your names for me?" She nodded toward the gray furred deputy. "Ashfire," The gray she-cat meowed. "I'm the deputy of ShadowClan." "Moonstream." The gray tabby mewed. "I'm a warrior of RiverClan." "Falconflight." The tom said, sitting up straight, and puffing his chest. "I'm of WindClan." "And that's Berryflower," Thistlepaw said to Riverfall. "She comes from the same Clan as I do, ThunderClan." Riverfall nodded, her pretty blue eyes sparkling. "Er, Thistlepaw, who is this?" Berryflower mewed, looking at Riverfall. "This is Riverfall, she's a medicine cat from moons ago." "A StarClan cat!" Ashfire gasped. "It's such an honor, Riverfall." Riverfall's eyes warmed. "It's an honor to meet you four, because you're going to save your clans." "What!?" Falconflight yowled, his tail flicking. "Calm down, young one," Riverfall told him. "You four will be travelling far, yes, but it will be worth it in the end." She mewed. "Where are we going?" Moonstream mewed, her ears twitching. "To a waterfall, far away from your Clan territories." Riverfall stated. "Okay, but where?" Berryflower asked. "Your hearts will guide you." "That doesn't help..." Moonstream muttered. "We're going somewhere far away, now shut up!" Thistlepaw hissed. "We?" Berryflower questioned. "All four of us?" "Yes..." Riverfall mewed, glaring at Thistlepaw. "Are you serious? I want to go with them!" Thistlepaw yowled. "You have to stay and care for your Clan, Thistlepaw." Riverfall meowed. "Blackfeather can handle his own..." Thistlepaw mewed before staying quiet. "Anyway," Riverfall meowed to the warriors. "You will save your Clans. Remember, travel to the waterfall." "Why do we have to save our Clans?" Falconflight questioned, his tail flicking. "That I cannot tell you." Riverfall said gravely. "But, you will have StarClan to light your path." Riverfall gave each of the warriors a lick on the head before walking away. The four warriors and the apprentice looked at each other. "I'm going with you, you know." Thistlepaw mewed to Berryflower. "No you're not!" The torbie hissed. "You're staying in ThunderClan with Blackfeather. He's getting old, and you're going to be receiving your Medicine cat name soon." "I must be going," Moonstream meowed, pulling herself to her paws. "It must be Sunup!" "Wait! Where are we going to meet to speak about this?" Falconflight asked. The six cats looked at each other once again. "Let's meet at Fourtrees," Ashfire meowed. "Tonight at Moonhigh." The cats nodded.